


Secret Admirer

by CreativeHale (CreativeShadows)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone is alive because of reasons, M/M, Surprise valentine, Valentines Day Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeShadows/pseuds/CreativeHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s for you" Erica said with a smirk as she pushed a red rose in his face, forcing him to take it. He looked at it, frowning, before directing his attention back to the blonde in front of him.<br/>"Why would someone send me a rose?"<br/>"Erm, Derek it's Valentine's Day, it's what happens." She paused, looking at him like he was some kind of alien. "You do know what Valentine's Day is don't you?" She asked him in such a condescending way that almost matched Stiles.<br/>"Yes I know what Valentine's Day is Erica." He stated flatly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admirer

Derek woke up to someone knocking the loft door. Groaning at the fact he had been woken up from a dream he would rather have stayed in.

"I'll get it" he heard Erica shout. Werewolf senses Erica, you don't need to shout. He forced himself out of bed anyway, curiosity getting the better of him. He listened more to his surroundings; it appeared his betas were all here. He pulled on some jeans, grabbing a grey Henley off his chair, putting it on as he went downstairs.

"It’s for you" Erica said with a smirk as she pushed a red rose in his face, forcing him to take it. He looked at it, frowning, before directing his attention back to the blonde in front of him.

"Why would someone send me a rose?"

"Erm, Derek it's Valentine's Day, it's what happens." She paused, looking at him like he was some kind of alien. "You do know what Valentine's Day is don't you?" She asked him in such a condescending way that almost matched Stiles.

"Yes I know what Valentine's Day is Erica." He stated flatly.

"Looks like Mr Grumpy Gills has an admirer” she said with a wink, he was going to need to cut down her interaction with Stiles if this was the outcome.

"Funny. Why don't you have it?" He started to pass the flower back.

"Nope” she moved back, “I already had a beautiful bouquet off Boyd this morning, I'm good." She gestured over her shoulder to her boyfriend, who was standing next to Isaac, giving Derek half a wave to acknowledge him before going back to his conversation.

"Then who-"

"There's a note, look" she moved forward and turned the rose in his hand and pointed to the sticker on the side of the plastic case. It read: _Dinner?_ Interesting.

"I take it someone's asking me to dinner." He mused, turning the rose round more, looking for more information. When it appeared there wasn't any, he gave up and went into the kitchen and put it on the counter top. "You'd think if someone was asking me to dinner, they'd have given me details at least." He mumbled to himself, forgetting Erica could hear him perfectly.

"Maybe they're going to surprise you? You aren't the easiest to approach Derek, maybe he or she is playing it safe."

"He?" he turned and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh come on Derek, we're not blind. You check men out almost as often as you raise your eyebrows." His face must have visibly faltered a little; judging by Erica’s all too knowing smirk.

He didn't have a response to that, yes it was true he did tend to look, he’d realised after Kate that he was interested in men just as much as women and even though he didn’t want to risk committing to anyone, he could still look. Given the fact the one man he had eyes for clearly wasn’t interested, there was no harm in looking.

“Okay, we’re going to leave you to it. Call us if you need us. Boyd and I have plans, we’ll be back to pay a visit before dinner reservations at seven. Isaac’s taking Allison out, so find something to do.” She pulled him into a hug and nuzzled his neck slightly, before turning and walking away.

 

***

Derek walked further round the store, comparing two steaks until someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned with steak in hand at the stranger who had approached him.

“Excuse me, are you Derek Hale?”

“Yes, who’s asking.” He stared at the brunette in front of him; he vaguely recognised her face from round town.

“I’m sorry to bother you sir, I was just told to hand you this.” She handed him a rose. _Another one?_

“Erm, thank you… I think” he put the steak he was holding in his basket and took it from her.

“Don’t worry, it’s not from me, I think whoever your admirer is, they’re doing well to not reveal their identity.” She chuckled slightly, pushing her glasses back up her nose, her smile was warm and genuine.

“How so?” he asked.

“I work at the flower store across the road, the roses are from my shop and before you ask, no I’m not telling you, you’ll find out soon enough.” With that she walked away. He turned it absently in his hand, catching the note on the side. _I’ll pick you up._

That puzzled him further, was he going to continue getting roses today until there was a full note? He didn’t know. He tried to push it from his mind and continued shopping for his pack. His mind turned to Stiles as he passed the pop tarts, picking up a few boxes. He didn’t know what to make of Stiles anymore, his entire being made Derek question everything. He thinks back to the kiss they shared when they got drunk.

(Yes, Stiles managed to convince Deaton to show him how to get werewolves drunk. Scott was proof that they will never be doing it again. However, Derek would in a heartbeat if it meant he could Kiss Stiles again.)

The day after, Stiles never brought it up, so neither did he. He decided to just settle with the fact Stiles probably didn’t even remember. That kiss sealed the deal for Derek; he wanted Stiles, if the dream from this morning was any more of a clear indication. He could never get a clear read on what Stiles was thinking, his scent changed so frequently with his emotions. So Derek gave up and just acknowledged the fact Stiles just had that aura about him. The gigantic need to press Derek’s buttons; get him riled up and forming innuendos whenever possible. The playful banter they had meant that Derek didn’t have to worry about a dull moment when Stiles was around, he always kept a buzz in the atmosphere. Derek was screwed, he had been falling for Stiles for so long it all just blended into one. He was just too damn scared to do anything about it.

 

***

A few hours later, he was sitting on his sofa reading when Erica and Boyd came back to the loft.

“Hey Derek, this was sticking out your mailbox, it says ‘seven-thirty’.” Erica said nonchalantly, unlike her attitude this morning. He got up and walked over to her, giving Boyd a shoulder squeeze as he passed. Taking the rose out her hand, he turned it to read the note for himself. The sender of the flowers was still nagging at the back of his mind; however he was pretty sure it would all become clear. The only problem was he wasn’t sure how he was going to deal with it when his ‘admirer’, revealed themselves.

“Boyd, what do you think?” Derek turned to look at the taller man.

“I’m staying out of this one, this is all on you. Erica and I have our own theories.” He stated, as Boyd always does, with a slightly sympathetic undertone. It was clear Erica had told Boyd not to indulge Derek’s questions, being the good Alpha he was, he wasn’t going to push it, not when he’d come this far gaining their support and trust.

“Top right Erica” Derek said absently, glancing at Erica looking through the cupboards. He put the third rose in the small vase he’d bought earlier. He didn’t know what possessed him to keep them, but they brightened the place up a little. Looking at them now he suddenly grew irritated by them; they reminded him of what he wanted and couldn’t have. He turned away and went back to reading. Leaving Erica and Boyd to talk about dinner reservations.

 

 

***

Derek stepped into the shower, washing the sweat away after his run. He felt better after running, letting the fresh air clear his head. He didn’t have to think about Stiles, or his mystery admirer, he could concentrate on his heart pumping and the pull in his muscles. He finished washing his hair and body fairly quickly, switching the shower off and stepping out, wrapping the towel around his waist. He made his way to his room and dried himself off a little more when he heard the loft door open. He grabbed some sweatpants and stepped into them quickly, making his way slowly down the stairs, towel slung over his shoulder.

“Stiles, what are you-”

“I figured you probably wouldn’t have been ready.”

“Ready for wha-” realisation hit him, eyes going wide, he’d been so caught up he didn’t even realise the time. He finally looked at Stiles properly since he’d seen him, he was holding a bouquet of roses, identical to the ones Derek had received earlier today. He was missing his usual plaid shirt, a plain white one in its place, the top few buttons undone. Black jeans that hugged him beautifully, Derek had to stop himself before his tongue fell out his mouth, he was gorgeous. Derek was taken aback by how amazing he looked, that all he seemed to get out was “oh.”

Stiles stiffened slightly, his free hand coming up to the back of his neck rubbing it absently, Derek could smell the embarrassment.

“Yeah, so I can see I’ve probably just made a huge fool of myself, I thought maybe you’d have been curious as to who had sent the flowers at least, it’s hard to surprise a werewolf you know, senses and all and I figured that doing something like that might pique your interest. After the kiss a few months back, I thought you’d have made a move and when you didn’t I figured I had to, but I err… I’m guessing I was wrong, so I’ll just… go.” Derek broke free from his trance in order to walk closer to Stiles and grab his wrist to stop him from going.

“No, don’t go.”

“Then what-” Stiles turned back to him, looking confused, his embarrassment easing.

“You remember the kiss?”

“Of course I remember, I thought I’d been a little more than obvious with the flirting and the innuendoes dude.”

“But you’re like that with everyone?”

“Nope big guy, just you” Stiles smiled. Derek was an idiot. “Now are you gonna stand there gawking at me or are you gonna kiss me?” Stiles asked, smirking. Derek leant forward and pressed their mouths together. He felt Stiles’ tongue against his lips and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, slotting together perfectly. Derek loosened Stile’ wrist and ran his hand across the back of his neck, pulling Stiles closer, earning him a moan. Derek smiled and broke the kiss leaning back.

“Are these all for me?” Derek asked smirking, taking the flowers, watching Stiles chew on his bottom lip slightly, cheeks flush, noting the smell of arousal filling the air.

“No dude, I thought I’d buy them for myself.” Stiles rolled his eyes. Derek huffed out a laugh as he walked and placed them on the counter next to the small vase with the others in. Stiles came up behind him and place a kiss on his bare shoulder.

“Okay, so I’m thinking you need to go put some clothes on before I find it impossible to take you to dinner”

“You don’t think I should just stay like this?” Derek asked mock-innocently, turning round, cocking an eyebrow.

“Oh ha ha Hale, very funny, you and I both know that wouldn’t go down well. So how about you just...err…” Stiles cut himself off staring at Derek’s bare chest in front of him. “ah, fuck it.” Stiles moved forward kissed Derek again, hands roaming over his chest. Derek welcomed him, hands going to Stiles’ hips, pulling him closer and grinding against him. Both letting out a moan.

“Bed?” Stiles breathed.

“Bed.” Derek agreed.

 

***

Stiles was lying on Derek’s chest, fingers tracing patterns on Derek’s skin, listening to his heartbeat.

“I think this turned out pretty damn great” Stiles said, moving his head to lean up and kiss Derek once more.

“You could say that” Derek teased.

“Hey, I went all out, at least I made an effort” Stiles poked his side, earning him a pained laugh.

“Oh, you’re the one who made all the effort did you?” Derek asked, raising an eyebrow. He moved and pushed Stiles onto his back, kissing him, mouthing at his jaw, nipping at his neck, before moving down his chest, his tongue tracing patterns on Stiles’ skin as he moves lower, Stiles’ moans getting louder.

“Oh my GOD! Best valentine’s day ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over here on [tumblr](http://creativehale.tumblr.com) if you wanna come say hi :)


End file.
